The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating medical conditions. Commonly used neuromodulators include an implantable signal generator and at least one lead. Such devices are commonly utilized to treat numerous conditions in various portions of the body.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is commonly used to diagnose many disorders and conditions in many parts of the body. MRI scans utilize strong magnetic fields to produce diagnostic images. Concerns have arisen regarding possible undesirable interactions between the environment created during an MRI scan and implantable medical devices. Implantable medical devices and components thereof fabricated in order to alleviate concerns in an MRI environment would be advantageous.